Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) is a Point-to-Multipoint (PTM) interface specification designed to provide efficient delivery of broadcast and multicast services within 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) cellular networks. Examples of MBMS interface specifications include those described in Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication specifications. For broadcast transmission across multiple cells, the specifications define transmission over single-frequency network configurations. Intended applications include mobile TV, news, radio broadcasting, file delivery, emergency alerts, and others. When services are broadcasted by MBMS, all cells inside an MBSFN (Multimedia Broadcast multicast service Single Frequency Network) area transmit the same MBMS service.
Users access these services and obtain the MBMS content through wireless communication devices such as cellular phones, tablets, laptops, and other devices with wireless transceivers that communicate with the base stations within the communication system. The base stations, sometimes referred to as eNodeBs or eNBs, provide wireless services to the wireless communication devices, sometimes referred to as user equipment (UE), within cells.
The wireless communication devices (UEs) may be in one of at least two modes including a connected mode and an idle mode. A UE is in Connected Mode when an RRC (Radio Resource Control) connection has been established. If no RRC connection is established, the UE is in the idle mode. Therefore, the connected mode comprises an established Radio Resource Control (RRC) Connection while there is no established RRC Connection in the idle mode.
When in the Connected Mode, the UE performs functions such as 1) monitoring a Paging channel and/or System Information Block Type 1 contents to detect system information change, for ETWS capable UEs, ETWS notification, and for MBMS capable UEs, CMAS notification; 2) monitoring control channels associated with the shared data channel to determine if data is scheduled for the UE; 3) providing channel quality and feedback information; 4) performing neighboring cell measurements and measurement reporting; 5) Acquiring system information; and 6) receiving MBMS services via MBSFN.
Communication between the UE and an eNodeB is more limited in the idle mode. In idle mode, the UE receives signals from a selected eNodeB including system information. The UE performs cell measurements to select and reselect cells (eNodeBs). The UE controls its own mobility between cells. In other words, handovers from cell to cell are performed by the UE and not directed by the network. The UE switches from idle mode to Connected Mode by establishing an RRC connection which is performed by first accessing the network on a control channel of the cell from which the UE is receiving information. In most situations, the network is aware of a set of tracking areas where the UE is located. When the network receives a call for the registered UE, the network sends a “paging” message for the particular UE on the control channels of all the cells in the set of tracking areas associated with the UE. The UE receives the paging message because it is tuned to the control channel of a cell in one of the registered tracking areas. The UE can respond on that control channel. In the idle mode, the UE receives emergency notifications such as Earthquake and Tsunami Warning System (ETWS) and Commercial Mobile Alert System (CMAS) notifications. As in the connected mode, the UE can receive MBMS service via MBSFN in the idle mode.
A user can access at least some multimedia services through a UE using either a Point-to-Point (PTP) connection or a Point-to-Multipoint (PTM) transmission. PTP services are provided using Unicast techniques and PTP transmissions are performed using MBMS communication in 3GPP systems. Accordingly, a PTM compatible service can be provided using either Unicast service or MBMS. In order to avoid inefficient use of resources, current specifications and proposals include provisions for tracking and evaluating the number of UEs in connected mode that have been characterized by the network, at least for resource management purposes, as UEs that will receive the PTM compatible service.